The present invention relates to key cutting devices, and more particularly to an adjustable depth gauge assembly for a key cutting device.
Various types of key cutting devices are known in the art. One type is called a "duplicator" which utilizes an existing cut key as a pattern for reproducing the same sequence of cuts in a matching key blank. Another type of key cutting device is called a "code cutter" which utilizes a key or lock number and coded key cuts information to establish settings on a machine which will provide the desired sequence of cuts in a matching key blank. This latter type of device does not require an existing cut key as a pattern. Both of the above types of key cutting devices can be either manually or power operated and can be either partially or fully automated. Examples of various types of code cutting machines may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,496,636, 3,633,451 and 3,722,341.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,496,636 and 3,633,451 both illustrate a key cutting device that includes a depth gauge assembly which permits the entire code of depth cuts for a specific key to be set on the machine through individually adjustable gauging elements or cams before any cuts are made. In this type of device, however, one must employ a separate depth gauge assembly for each manufacturer's code pattern. For example, if a locksmith desired to have the capability to cut keys for automobiles, the locksmith would need a separate gauge assembly for each automobile manufacturer.